


birds have caused every world epidemic and this is my ted-talk as to why kelby from blush blush needs to be eliminated

by serenaluna



Category: Blush Blush (Video Game)
Genre: Birds, Death, Famous Last Words, Multi, Pestilence, Plague, The Black Death, i guess you're not so bad, kelby needs to be eliminated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenaluna/pseuds/serenaluna
Summary: kelby is canceled





	birds have caused every world epidemic and this is my ted-talk as to why kelby from blush blush needs to be eliminated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ower1908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ower1908/gifts).

One day, you were walking along the paths of the zoo you worked in, drinking some magic water that you stole that seems to do nothing to transform you into a furry. Kelby comes up to you and squawks in your direction.

"Hey (y/n), I just wanted to let you know that I think you're not so bad." 

"Thanks Kelby." You reply, a blush appearing across your cheeks. You see a matching blush on the chicken-man's gizzard, his black orbs, which shine with the souls of millions of dead European citizens, staring into yours intensely. 

"Hey (y/n)," He begins, and you gulp nervously. Warm tingles spread across your arm when he reaches a claw out and digs his slimy fingernails into your flesh. "Do you maybe...wanna...oh, just kidding...unless?" 

"Go on, Kelby." 

"Do you wanna bring back the Black Death with me?" He asks. His proposition makes your heart go doki-doki as you nod your head. 

"Please. Please, oh my God, anything to kill off millions of people with you." You beg, sinking down onto your knees. Kelby bends down, so the weird red thing on the top of his head brushes against the underside of your chin. 

Kelby squawks with pleasure.

"We're killing Eli first." 


End file.
